


I May Be A Twin But I'm One Of A Kind

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nerd Stiles, POV Stiles, Shy Derek, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Stiles tells Stuart everything. Even about his massive crush on Derek Hale. Well, he didn't tell him it was Derek per se but he still told Stuart he was practically in love with the guy.Then Stuart tells him that Derek asked him out. Only, Stuart is straight, so, Stiles has to pretend to be Stuart and go on a date with the guy he's been majorly crushing on since freshman year.Fuck his life.





	

Stiles was walking with Cora to the library. It was free period and he really just wanted a quiet place to study for his AP Chemistry exam tomorrow, Harris will undoubtedly give him an F if he doesn’t make absolute sure that he knows what he’s doing.

The guy hates his guts.

“Stiles when are you going to just ask Derek out already? I’m so done with your pining.” Cora says with an exaggerated eye roll.

Stiles glared at the sophomore. “Can you say that any louder? I don’t think they heard you in China.”

The younger teen sighed dramatically. “Oh come on. You’ve been in love with my big bro since you were a freshman. It’s obvious you both have feelings for each other, just ask him out already!”

“I’m planning on asking him out today during lunch so can you please leave me alone? I need to study.”

“Fine, be like that. But if you and Derek aren’t a couple by the end of today I will eat you.” Cora announces before exiting the library.

Stiles sighed. He needs some new friends.

A few minutes later his phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket to see a text from Stuart.

 

**Stiles where r u?**

**In the library, why?**

**I’ll tell you soon. Omw**

 

Not 5 minutes later his twin brother bursts through the double doors of the school library, giving a half hearted apology when the librarian reprimanded him for causing such a ruckus.

“Dude you look like a bat out of hell what happened?” Stiles asked once his brother had sat down next to him.

Stuart looked anxious for some reason.

“You’ll never guess what just happened.” Stuart proclaimed in a hushed voice. “Derek Hale just asked me out.”

Stiles is pretty sure he heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. “W-what?”

“I know right! The dude was super shy and nervous and everything. I think he really likes me…”

“But you’re straight.” Stiles blurts out before he could stop himself, scrambling for some sense of reassurance that his twin brother was not going to start dating his crush.

Stuart grimaced, “I know, but it’s not like I could have said no to him! He was so cute and sweet and I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“Then what are you going to do? Just lead him on?” Stiles said suddenly furious with his brother. Stuart can’t just do that to someone! Especially Derek. If Derek finds out it’ll destroy him.

His twin started chewing his thumb nail nervously. “Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. We’re supposed to be going on a date this Saturday and I was wondering if maybe you would pretend to be me for the night?”

If Stiles wasn’t positive that his heart was already broken he’s pretty sure it would have shattered again at the words.

“You… you want me to pretend to be you… on a date… with Derek Hale…”

“Well… yeah? It's just, at least you're bi and I know it’s going to be hard for you not to fight with him every 2 seconds, you’re pretending to be _me_ so no fighting with Derek allowed. But I’ll totally owe you big time afterwards!”

“And what happens when this little plan of yours goes to shit? What will I tell Derek when he realizes I’m not you?” Stiles questions as he desperately tries to find a way out of this.

It’ll kill him to be on a date with Derek and know that it’s Stuart that Derek wants to be with, not him.

Stuart shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe tell him he asked you out by mistake or something? It wouldn’t be hard to believe, we are identical twins after all.”

Stiles isn’t so sure about that. Derek is obviously going to be referring to him as Stuart throughout the date and if he figures out it’s been Stiles all along he’ll ask why he didn’t say anything when Derek called him Stuart.

“So, will you do it? Please, I’ll do anything I swear! I just… I don’t want to hurt him. The guy was so fucking sincere about it! I still can’t believe he likes me that much.”

And that’s all it takes for Stiles to give in, because as much as Stiles wishes it was him that Derek asked out, the last thing he wants is to hurt Derek.

He’ll just have to keep it together and hope for the best.

“Awesome!” Stuart proclaims when Stiles finally agrees. “Oh, how are you and that crush of yours doing? You told me you were planning on asking him out today.”

Stiles tries not to look like his entire world just came crumbling down as he smiles and says, “He doesn’t like me.”

He must have done a bad job of keeping his emotions in check because not even a second later Stuart is hugging him tightly and petting his hair.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, I know how much you liked him. Are you okay?”

Stiles sniffles, “I don’t know.”

“Are you going to cry?” Stuart asks quietly. He’s always telling Stiles to release his emotions, that it’s not good to keep them all bottled up.

“I don’t know.”

A moment passed before Stuart spoke again. “Do you _want_ to cry?”

Stiles’ eyes are starting to sting. “I don’t know.”

Stuart nods his head when he hears Stiles’ voice crack, “You’re going to cry.” He announces quietly.

Stiles chokes out a sob, “I _know_.”

They stay there, clinging onto each other in the back of the nearly empty library. Stiles hates crying, especially where he knows that people could see him but he doesn’t care right now. The person he’s been in love with for 3 years asked his _twin brother_ out on a date the same day he was planning on finally confessing his feelings.

This is a new level of fucked up.

When Saturday finally came Stiles was pretty sure he was going to be sick.

Stuart wanted Stiles to pull him off in every way possible. Which means he forced Stiles into wearing some dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

It’s no secret that Stuart was the more fashion forward of the two Stilinskis but Stiles didn’t really care. So, Stiles liked wearing graphic t-shirts and flannel, sue him.

“Remember, you’re pretending to be me so don’t start talking about ionic bonds or some shit like that. Everyone knows you’re the nerdy one.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever.”

“Hey,” Stuart says as he puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Thanks for doing this for me. You have no idea how much I owe you for this.”

Before Stiles has a chance to respond, the sound of a car pulling up outside their house reaches their ears.

Okay, Stiles is totally going to throw up. He can’t do this, it’ll never work. Derek is going to find out he’s not Stuart and Stiles will have to explain that Stuart is straight and Derek is going to hate him and he’ll never talk to him ever again!

Stuart doesn’t seem to notice his internal panic and simply smiles at him. “That’s your cue baby bro, good luck!”

“You’re only an hour older than me.” Stiles mumbles before going downstairs.

Luckily his dad is working the late shift today and isn’t there when Stiles opens the door to find Derek Hale standing on the front porch in all his leather jacket glory.

He’s pretty sure his brain short circuited.

Derek didn’t seem to be doing much better though. “W-wow you look amazing. I mean- you always look amazing but now you look… wow.”

Stiles blushes. He knows that Derek doesn’t actually like him but come on! The hottest guy Stiles has ever seen just said he looked amazing! Sure, Derek was technically complementing Stuart but it still counts okay!

When both of them get into the Camaro Stiles is at a complete loss of what to do with himself.

Stuart was always calm, collected, and confident while Stiles was always nervous, fidgety, and insecure. It’s not even 5 minutes later when Stiles starts to bounce his leg and tap his fingers.

There is no way he’ll be able to fool Derek long enough to get through the whole date. Hell, it would be a miracle if Derek doesn’t notice he’s not Stuart before they get there.

He feels a warm hand cover his own, stopping the insistent tapping of his fingers. Stiles’ head snaps up from where it was previously staring at the window to find Derek looking at him with kind eyes and a shy little smile on his face.

“You okay?” The senior asked while his thumb rubs soothing circles on the back of his hand.

Stiles can feel himself blush as he stutters out, “Y-yeah, sorry, I’m just, um, you know a b-bit nervous I guess.”

“You don’t need to apologize for being nervous.” Derek says, looking at him fondly. Fuck why is he so gorgeous? “I think it’s cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” The younger teen asks dumbly. Of course Derek thinks he’s cute, the guy is in love with his identical twin brother so he needs to find Stiles at least a little bit attractive.

The thought depresses him more than he’d like to admit.

“Of course I think you’re cute. I’ve… I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a long time.”

The comment makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat but the younger teen stops before he can say something stupid.

Stiles needs to remember that Derek doesn’t like him, no matter how in love he is with this man, Derek doesn’t have feelings for him. It’s just Stiles’ luck that the guy he’s been pining for is in love with his twin brother…

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts as Derek’s palm remains on his hand. The weight of Derek’s hand on top of his serves as a reminder of what he desperately wants but knows he’ll never have.

He should have never agreed to this. They haven’t even gotten out of the car yet and Stiles already feels like he’s a few minutes away from breaking.

When they get out of the car Stiles is surprised to find them in the middle of a clearing in the preserve. He wasn’t paying much attention to where they were going during the car ride but he certainly wasn’t expecting this.

The junior gave Derek a confused look that caused the older teen to lower his head shyly and shuffle his feet.

“This is my favorite part of Beacon Hills, I used to come here all the time with my dad when I was a kid. I know it’s not the most ideal place for a first date but I wanted to show you something…”

“Show me what?” Stiles asked curiously.

Then Derek was beaming at him with the most dazzling smile ever and grabbing his hand. Stiles is pretty sure he’d be swooning if the older teen wasn’t dragging him higher up the hill.

Once they finally reached the top of the hill Stiles gasped at the scenery in front of him.

He could see the entire town of Beacon Hills being illuminated by flickers of lights along with the night sky. It was beautiful.

Stiles never really considered Beacon Hills beautiful before, but now, it was breathtaking.

“This is incredible.” Stiles whispered in wonderment.

“Yeah,” Derek says from beside him. “You are.”

The younger teen turns his head to look at Derek only to find sparkling green orbs gazing at him with such fondness that Stiles wants to keep staring at them for all eternity.

Then Derek’s lips are on his and Stiles practically _melts_ into him.

He feels strong arms wrap around his waist, keeping him up and pulling him flush against Derek. Stiles is faintly aware of his arms encircling Derek’s neck but he can’t focus on anything other than how Derek’s lips feel against his own.

The kiss is sweet and achingly gentle, like Derek is being extra careful with him, as if he was something to be treasured.

Stiles has never been kissed like that before. Well, he’s never been kissed period, but he’s positive this is the most perfect first kiss in the history of perfect first kisses.

It’s everything he never knew he wanted in a kiss.

It was sweet and gentle and loving and passionate and… not his.

This isn’t his.

Derek wouldn’t be kissing him if he knew that he was Stiles. Derek doesn’t like him, the only reason Derek is treating him like this is because he thinks Stiles is Stuart.

It’s like his heart breaks all over again.

When they pull back from the kiss Stiles is shaking. He can’t do this anymore.

“I… I have to go.” Stiles says without looking at the senior in front of him.

“What? Why? Did I do something wrong? Was I taking things too fast?” Derek asked worriedly with concern embedded deep into those gorgeous eyes.

The younger teen shook his head, “No, you didn’t do anything. It’s… it’s nothing really.”

Derek tilted his head up gently until Stiles was looking him in the eye. “If it’s really nothing then why are you crying?” The older teen asked while looking at Stiles in concern.

Stiles didn’t even notice he was crying until Derek pointed it out. Fuck, he just made this so much worse. Stupid fucking emotions.

“Come on, baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

And that’s all it takes for Stiles to break and let a sob escape his lips.

“You don’t like me Derek!” He shouts in frustration.

Derek scrunches up his face, clearly confused. “What are you talking about? Of course I like you.”

“No, you don’t. I’m not Stuart Derek!!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Stiles gawks. “What does that- are you fucking kidding me Derek?! You think just because I have an identical twin that we’re interchangeable? I’ll have you know that me and Stuart are complete opposites when it comes to our personality, the only common trait we share with each other besides our physical appearance is our use of sarcasm.”

“Stiles you’re not making any sense! Why would you think I thought you were Stuart?”

The younger teen can’t help the icy glare he sends Derek. “I don’t know maybe because you asked _Stuart_ out on a fucking date!”

All the color drains from Derek’s face and Stiles is astonished by how quickly he became ghostly pale.

“Shit!” Derek curses. “Stiles I am so fucking sorry, you have no idea how much I hate myself right now, god I’m an idiot. I was trying to ask _you_ out on a date, and before you say it, yes I know how to tell you and Stuart apart, your eyes are more of a whiskey type of color while Stuart's are more of a chocolate brown. I just… I was so nervous about asking you out and then I saw you, well Stuart, and I knew that if I didn’t ask you out then and there that I would never ask you so I hurried over and asked without even so much as looking at his face and _fuck_ I’m so stupid I didn’t even say your name throughout the entire encounter like a moron!"

Then Derek looks him in the eye with an intensity that makes Stiles want to melt.

“I really like you Stiles. Like, really _really_ like you, with your cute moles and upturned nose and inability to stay still and gorgeous eyes and graphic t-shirts and obsession with curly fries and just everything about you! I’ve been wanting to date you since the middle of my sophomore year and now I fucked it all up because I was too much of an idiot to look at you while asking you out.”

Stiles blinks. “So… you _aren’t_ in love with my twin brother?”

The older teen snorts and shakes his head. “No Stiles, I’m most certainly _not_ in love with your twin brother. I wouldn’t be able to because I’m already deeply and utterly in love with _you_.”

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Stiles says, unable to keep the blinding smile from his face as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek blushes and gives him a shy smile. “But you’ll still have me?”

“Of fucking course! As if I’m giving you up to anyone else, you’re mine now Hale, and I’m not planning on ever letting you go.”

The smile Derek sends him in blinding, full bunny teeth on display as he says, “Good, because I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go.”

And then they’re kissing again.

It’s the most perfect second kiss in the history of perfect second kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
